Ziegevolk
Barry Kellogg Elvis Greenspan Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798) Frank Sinatra (1915-1998) John F. Kennedy (1917-1963) |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Ziegevolk (pronunciation: TSEE-guh-fohlk; Germ. Ziege "goat" + Volk "people") is a goat-like Wesen that are also known as "Bluebeards". They like to be in the public eye. In spite of the Bluebeard connection, the Ziegevolk bear much closer resemblance to the Greek satyrs, goat-men who was associated with orgiastic debauchery. Biology When Ziegevolk woge they grow hair over most of their bodies. Like actual goats, they have small horns just above their foreheads, and beards on their chins. The skin on the backs of their hands turn black, giving them a very passing resemblance to hooves. Oddly, despite being goat-like, Ziegevolk have fangs. Ziegevolk have superhuman agility and are able to jump decent heights and distances when woged. For example, when Nick and Hank tried to arrest Billy Capra, he demonstrated great agility by quickly escaping and running along a catwalk and jumping off of a roof, without showing any signs of discomfort despite the height. Likewise Barry Kellogg was able to outrun Monroe by quite away, even though he wasn't woged. Geruck Gland The Geruck gland is gland found just below the hypothalamus in a Ziegevolk's brain. The sole purpose of the gland is to regulate the release of pheromones from a Ziegevolk's sweat glands. By eating live amphibians, more specifically toads, Ziegevolk can stimulate the gland to produce more pheromones than usual. Certain types of toads stimulate the gland more than others. After eating certain toads a Ziegevolk can produce enough pheromones that all a Ziegevolk has to do is be near their intended victim to enthrall them. Even males, including Blutbaden with their keen sense of smell, have difficulties avoiding its influence, even if they are fully aware of what's happening. Ziegevolk can use the pheromones for more than just inducing romantic feelings, for example, due to consuming a rare breed of toad, Barry Kellogg was able to use his pheromones to make people open to suggestion, enough to actually fabricate false memories from the recipient's perspective. These pheromones were so potent that he didn't require touch to spread them, they would simply spread through the air in close promitiy to him. In response to this, a neutralizing procedure was developed in the late 1820's. Behavior The Ziegevolk are rather meek creatures, and will always run rather than fight. They generally do not intend to kill their victims and are considered lovers, not fighters. They are commonly celebrities in Hollywood and many are gameshow hosts. Ziegevolk are often found in bars, where they use their pheromones to lure and seduce victims. They are normally manipulative and arrogant creatures, but are often mostly harmless. Ziegevolk that eat toads are not breeders, but herders, a rarity amongst the species. The toads stimulate a gland in the brain that controls the secretion of sweat. The larger volume of phermone-filled sweat can force anyone to do whatever they say. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Nick discovered an entry in his aunt Marie's book that contained a passage about the creatures written in German text along with an English explanation. The German text read: : "Die Ziegevolk, die manchmal auch als Bluebeards, sind eine Ziege wie geschopf, das sah ich mit meinen eigenen Augen in München im winter 1805. Scheinen sie nicht gewalttatig. Die Gefahr kommt aus ihre instinktive Notwendigkeit der Rasse und scheinen sich nicht zu kummern. Menge uber die Qualitat." "Sie haben kurze Hörner wie eine Ziege." : Translation: : The goat folk, sometimes called Bluebeards, are as a goat; this I saw with my own eyes in Munich in the winter of 1805. They do not seem violent. The danger comes from the instinctive necessity of their race and they do not seem to care. Quantity before quality. : They have short horns like a goat. : : The English text read: : "Ziegevolk (Bluebeard) are goat-like creatures that were first identified in the Kitzbuhel Alps (south of Rattenberg) in 1895. Their skin releases powerful pheromones that attract and subdue people. This ability is enhanced when they eat Sonoran Desert toads, which make the pheromones even more pungent. Zeigevolks are most dangerous when on the prowl to spread their seed. Famous Ziegevolks include Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798), Frank Sinatra (1915-1998) and John F. Kennedy (1917-1963). The power Ziegevolks have over women is all-consuming; once in the presence of a Ziegevolk, any woman is completely at its mercy." June 1895 - Kitzbuhel Alps South of Rattenberg "I have followed and observed a goat-like creature for several days now. I have finally been able to identify him as a Ziegevolk, sometimes known as a Bluebeard. I now know he is responsible for defiling several young women who seem to have fallen under some sort of spell. Once touched by a Bluebeard, women do not think clearly. I have brushed past one and felt the warm sensation of lust, but I think that long periods of interaction with the creature may cause a woman to hallucinate." Episodes Nick Burkhardt encountered a Ziegevolk named Billy Capra after finding a young woman murdered on a bridge in Portland. It was revealed that before coming to Portland where he purchased Bramble Haus Bed and Breakfast, the Ziegevolk attacked and impregnated 17 women in three cities across three states; Des Moines, Iowa, Detroit, Michigan and Tucson, Arizona. In Portland he targeted Lisa at the Blue Moon Bar and kept them prisoner in the basement on the property, where he locked them in cages and used a gas to ensure they remained sedated so they couldn't escape. Nick unknowingly encountered the Ziegevolk, Billy, at Bramble House after discovering that the murdered woman stayed at the bed and breakfast. While Nick, Hank and the beast were talking, Hank accidentally stepped on a toad and when the beast went to pick up the creature, Nick noticed the man's reflection in the water of a fountain and saw his true identity of as a beast. The Ziegevolk said that it was the first sign of our extinction when toads die and then he devoured the toad as Nick and Hank left. But with the help of Monroe, Nick was able to keep an eye on Billy, while he was attempting to lure another woman to Bramble House. Hank broke into the bed and breakfast and located the women trapped within the basement and with Nick's help freed the women. The Ziegevolk initially escaped but he was later found with the woman from Blue Moon Bar and after a confrontation with the beast at Bramble House, Nick and Hank chased the Ziegevolk through a park and although they debilitated him, while being tended to by a paramedic, he released his pheromone that attracted the medic . Barry Kellogg, a very successful lawyer, was using his "Wesen wiles" to manipulate the courtroom to his liking, ensuring his success. He ate very specific toads, making his scent as potent as it can be. Monroe saw this and informed Nick and Hank of the jury tampering. In order to cancel out his scent, the gang needed his sweat, which contained his pheromones, and mix it into a serum and inject the serum into one of his toads before he Bud]] had him wipe his brow and drove him to safety. Nick and Hank later "questioned" the lawyer at his hotel room about the attack, whilst Monroe injected the serum into one of the toads. However, much to Monroe's dismay, Kellogg had two toads and only enough of the serum for one injection. He is thus forced to pick one toad and hope for the best. Back at the courtroom, Kellogg tries to use his pheromones to manipulate the jury's decision. His client, a Löwen, is found guilty and charged with murder. When Kellogg goes to the spice shop for help with his loss of Wesen abilities, he recognizes Rosalee and attacks her, only to be attacked by Monroe and arrested for attempted assault by Nick. Images Ziegevolk1.jpg|Billy Capra woges. 217 Kellog woged as Ziegevolk 2.png|Barry Kellogg woges. 217 Angry Ziegevolk.png|Kellogg angry. Trivia *The amphibians shown eaten by Capra were actually tree frogs, not toads. *Because Rattenberg is located in Austria, it can be assumed the Grimm in Germany who documented the Ziegevolk was traveling when he made the encounter. *The coat of arms of Kitzbühel, a nearby city after which the mountain range is named where the Ziegevolk was found, bears a goat. *To build the equivalent of "goat people", German would actually use the plural of Ziege, which adds an n. The proper term would therefore be Ziegenfolk. (A similarly built term is ''Bienenvolk ''- bee colony or bee hive.) See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile *Ziegevolk Brain: The Geruck Gland Category:Caprine Wesen